pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Mnementh
Mnementh (the first M is silent) is a bronze dragon in Benden Weyr during the Ninth Pass. His rider is F'lar, the Weyrleader of Benden Weyr. Biography Mnementh hatched from a clutch laid by Nemorth during the Eighth Interval. Mnementh impressed Fallarnon, the son of the current Weyrleader F'lon. Fallarnon shortened his name to F'lar, as is custom for dragonriders. Mmeneth grew to become one of the largest bronze dragons on Pern. However, Mnementh never flew the Queen, Nemorth, during mating flights. Instead, Nemorth was flown by Hath, making R'gul the Weyrleader after F'lon's death. Late in the Eighth Interval, Mnementh accompanied F'lar to Ruatha Hold, in search of a candidate for the sole Queen egg at Benden Weyr. Mnementh asked the Watch-wher questions, but Mnementh did not have much success. Mnementh was the first dragon that Lessa spoke to when F'lar came to Ruatha Hold looking for the next queen rider. When Lessa escaped F'lar, Mnementh caught her climbing on the window sill and brought her down so F'lar could tell her about becoming Weyrwoman someday. After Ramoth's maturation, Mnementh was able to catch her when she had her first mating flight which resulted in F'lar becoming Weyrleader of Benden. Mnementh nearly missed the flight, as R'gul had intended to keep his main competition away, but he was called back by Lessa at the last minute. Mnementh later restrained F'lar when he caught Lessa on a surprise flight on Ramoth, reminding his rider that they were just testing their wings, the pair having been forbidden to fly by R'gul. As the Weyrleader's dragon, Mnementh was generally at the front helping to fight Thread. The pair rarely took time off, unless injury or strain prevent it. He sired many clutches with Ramoth, including several queen eggs, which was considered a positive sign of virility. Notably, Mnementh was the only dragon Ramoth allowed to fly her. When Ruth, a small white dragon hatched, Mnementh fully believed the hatchling would prosper. Mnementh also developed a liking for Robinton, such that he spoke to Robinton on occasion, which was considered unusual, as dragons generally talk only to their own riders. When Robinton had a near-fatal heart attack, Mnementh and Ramoth linked to the ailing Masterharper, keeping him from death. Mnementh also assisted in the exploration of the Southern Continent. At one point, he helped excavate part of the ash-buried site that became Landing. Though the discovery of AIVAS was a major event, it was noted that on the occasions Mnementh and F'lar visited, that Mnementh generally napped in the sun. Mnementh later took part in an expedition to the Red Star, in order to discover places for anti-matter engines to be placed as part of a plan to eliminate thread. Mnementh also took part in the actual event, leading one team alongside F'lar. Several years later, Mnementh assisted in the mass evacuation of the coastlines following the impact of a large fireball in the sea. Some weeks later, Mnementh took part in a vigil at Honshu when Golanth, Zaranth, F'lessan and Tai were attacked by felines. The attack had led to the discovery that dragons could use telekinesis, which Mnementh considered to be an important ability. Practicing with Ramoth, Mnementh soon proved talented at using the new ability. Personality and traits Mnementh is the fastest and largest bronze on Pern. He appears to be quite noble and loyal in personality, similar to F'lar. He typically remains calm and stoic, with only a few exceptions (such as fighting Thread, flying to mate, or when he feels F'lar's life is in danger). He has a relationship with F'lar that indicates his intelligence is competing with F'lar's as well as assisting him. He takes Weyr duties seriously, and had been known to scare watch pairs that fall asleep during their shifts. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern * The Skies of Pern ru:Мнемент Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Bronze Dragon Category:Benden Weyr